


Of Stars and Roses: Part 2

by LazyNightChaos



Category: Monster x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Other, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster nsfw, monster s/o, monster x reader, terato nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyNightChaos/pseuds/LazyNightChaos
Summary: Word Count: 2,527Rating: NSFW, 18+. Pure smut. Maybe a bit rushed? Wanted to get this out last night, but some personal stuff came up. Monster(?) x ReaderSummary: After summoning a creature that appeared to be from another galaxy, you’ve been taken to another plane of existence. Will this new being show you what its like to live life outside the tribe, or will it tear into your deepest desires?





	Of Stars and Roses: Part 2

A question froze on your tongue. The creature appeared to be nothing but male now. It still only had teeth, but its body was purely human. Muscles strained against the pillows and blankets beneath you. It was definitely bulky in this fashion. The tail still curled around you, leading back between the legs of the being. Your eyes trailed with it, directing to a mass between the creature’s legs. Oh god. Did it want to court you?

“You’re human?” It opened its mouth as if to laugh, tongue lolling out. It sat up and pulled you onto its lap, holding your face in its hands.

“I’m whatever you want me to be. You are not human, but you are attracted to the breed. I am merely what you desire.” It pushed its face to yours, causing you to back away.

A chirp filled the air as it morphed before your eyes. Muscular arms were replaced by soft and fleshy ones. Its strong pectorals became full and heavy breasts. The toned stomach grew a couple sizes as it became squishy. Its thighs and legs grew rounder, providing a satisfying view.

“Do you prefer this? The women of your kind are very voluptuous… and tasty.” The last word distorted your mind as you took in the curvaceous being before you.

“Tasty?” You tried backing out of the arms of the creature, unsure if it meant to eat you. It withdrew its tongue and frowned again.

“Do you not trust me? I meant of desire.” It forced you on your back, tail swishing in the air. “Our contract, I advised I have much to offer. Don’t hold back.”

Your face blushed red as the creature mounted your hips, breasts swinging in your face. You grabbed its belly, surprised at how delicate and squishy it was. Chirps and chimes rang through your mind. Did it like this?

“I-I’ve n-never,” You stumbled on your words, the teeth before you opening to reveal the purple interior once more. The creature turned a pinkish shade, almost like a rose-colored galaxy with white swirls thrown in.

“You lie. All of your kind have by your age.” It wasn’t quite a frown that sported on its face, more of a smirk of excitement.

“I don’t lie!” You shouted, a bit louder than you wanted to, embarrassed by the accusation and the situation. It shifted on your thighs, a finger to its lips in thought.

“Listen, if we can just go back to my home and-,” Its tongue pushed through your lips, searching the back of your mouth and almost teasing down your throat. The chirps and chimes turned to squeaks that almost sounded like moaning. Its tongue was bitter, like blood and wine.

For some reason, you wanted nothing more than to be more connected to it. Heat swelled within you, causing a blush to spread further along your face. The being ground into your hips, knowing what it was doing. You grabbed its waist, pulling it against your body as desperate gasps escaped you.

A bulge pushed into your groin, causing tingles and what you thought was ecstasy to surge through you. Your head tipped back onto a close pillow, mouth open as the creature’s tongue began to explore your chest. You didn’t realize it, but your cloak was now thrown to the side, your tunic halfway off your body.

“Don’t hold back.” The words echoed through your mind, making your eyes roll back at their tone. Fuck, you wanted this. You needed this. They’d forced you to be celibate all these years.

Sudden strength within you pushed the being off and onto its back. Its mouth opened in surprise, arms by its face. You held onto its waist, vision becoming blurry with lust as you stared at its bare chest. A faint berry musk met your nose as you tried to catch your breath. Following the scent, you bent down and pushed your hands against the creature’s thighs, forcing them up to its stomach. Clinks entered your mind as it was caught completely off guard.

You were unsure what to do. No one taught you any of this. You glanced up at the creature and noticed it was biting its lip, the skin around turning a deeper red than the rest of its body. The scent became heavier. You looked deeper below you and were enthralled by the sight before you. Plump folds of skin delicately lined what appeared to be a slit between the creature’s legs. A small fleshy bulb lightly pulsed at the top of the full mounds. Your mouth watered at the sight, stirring a deeper want and desire from within you.

A chime echoed as you opened your mouth and placed it above the small nub, hot air escaping and lightly grazing the surrounding flesh. Its tail was beating frantically against the blankets beside you. You pushed your tongue forward, feeling the tender skin and wringing noises out of the creature that sounded beyond lewd. These noises were real this time, not just in your mind. For some reason this relieved you, letting you know you weren’t going insane.

A strange liquid began to form between the folds as you continued to circle and graze your tongue over the interesting fleshy bit. The berry musk smelled as though it were right under your nose. You trailed your tongue lower, discovering a strange hole hidden by the folds. Was this where the liquid had been coming from?

Gasps came from the beast as you invaded its desire with your mouth. Every now and then you would sneak a look at its face. It was definitely enjoying whatever it was you were doing, and to be honest you were enjoying it too. Its head was tilted to the side, tongue curled and mouth open. It had one arm above its head while another slowly kneaded its breast.

You closed your eyes, the flavor of the liquid making you reminiscence of strawberries during their peak season. You felt the thighs within your grip begin to shudder and shake. Something in your mind told you to go faster. Airy moans followed your speed.

It almost sounded as though a moan caught in the creature’s throat as its legs broke free and locked around your head, tail wrapping around an arm. You managed to pull a hand up to your mouth, pumping a finger into the crevice and licking desperately at the small nub. Within moments, the being came undone and a liquid coated your hand.

You pushed yourself to your knees, unlocking from the death hold between its thighs. It tried pushing itself up as well, failing and giving in to catching its breath in the process. You grabbed one of its feet, realizing the extent it had gone to in order to seem fully human.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous.” You didn’t even realize what you’d said as you slid your tongue along the bottom of the creature’s foot. A light moan escaped as a small smile formed on its face. You wrapped your mouth around its two last toes, letting your tongue slide between both of them and forcing chimes from the being. As you pulled away, you began to pepper its body with kisses, more surprise oozing from its face.

“Really? I’m nothing but a shade though. Everyone and thing fears me.” It pulled its arms against its chest, pushing its bouncy breasts together and frowning.

You reached up to its arms, unfolding them and grabbing a breast. If this creature didn’t know love, you were going to show it, even if that meant learning a few things along the way. You sucked the nipple into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the lovely orb. More moans escaped the being beneath you. They sounded so genuine, so sweet. You wanted nothing more than to watch this creature come undone over and over. You pulled off the breast with a pop from your lips and trailed to its neck.

“I want you to show me your real self, not what you think I want to see.” You bit the corner of its neck, making the galaxy pattern redden with pain.

The creature frowned for a moment before turning into the darker shades of purples and blue that you saw when you first summoned it. It reverted back to the same body, only this time it appeared to have a different set of devices at hand. In fact, it almost looked as though it had both the fleshy mounds and a hard shaft jutting from its pubic region. It looked up at you, frowning. Did it not want you to see it this way?

You reached up to its face, pulling the glittering teeth closer to you. Its red tongue flicked out and brushed against the tip of your nose, a strange smell of rotting meat hitting you for a brief moment.

“You’re just as lovely in this form as you are the other. You’re my aide, not my thrall. Don’t be something you don’t want to be.” It opened its mouth slightly as you kissed its upper lip and some teeth.

A long chime sounded around you as you noticed it became antsy. It pushed you back again, drool escaping its teeth. A heat you’d never felt before pooled between your legs. Is this what lust felt like? Was it wrong to want to fuck your aide?

You tried standing, being pushed back down by the creature. It hastily ripped off your pants, revealing your desire.

“Though I be aide, I am Vunoa.” It opened its mouth wide, carefully keeping its teeth away from your tender flesh as it began to work its tongue against you. Each hot breath that hit you forced an almost too loud moan from your lungs. This sensation was something you would die for, being both turned on and terrified of what was happening.

Its tail poised above it, almost waging like a dog’s. It slicked its tongue across every inch of you, leaving a slimy trail in its wake. For each time it pumped against you, you felt yourself closer to the verge of a metaphorical edge.

Chirps came from it as you shoved its head further to your groin. You didn’t know what it was you wanted, but oh god did you need it.

“O-oh god, pl-l…. please d-don’t stop! Vunoa!” You writhed your hips in its maw, desperate for a release you’d never known.

No sooner did you finish begging than the being pumped once more, pushing you over the edge and wracking spasms through your body. Vunoa’s tongue continued to work you, lapping up the fluids that spilled from your flesh.

You couldn’t stand it, you’d had a taste of sweet release and you wanted more. You pulled the creature off of you, pushing them onto their back in a constant power struggle. Their cock twitched eagerly, frilled with strange ridges that flexed with each twitch. The pussy right under appeared the same, plump lips begging for penetration, folding in and out like a foreign flower. For such a galactic being, its genitals seemed awful plant-like. You noticed its body tone changing colors from the deep blue hues back to the pinkish ones, hungry for more.

It kept its face toward you, heavy with intent. You hovered over their hips, stroking the cock firmly, readying yourself for something you’d only ever heard of during drunken endeavors at tribe gatherings. You tried to keep your breathing under control as the bulging tip pushed into you, slick with a substance that was almost the same color as its galactic skin. You couldn’t get much further, heart threatening to beat out of your chest. Its tail wrapped around your waist, supporting your decisions.

“Slow,” Vunoa’s voice whispered. It placed its hands around your thighs, pulling you further down onto its pulsing cock. You felt it bucking its hips, desperate to enter your warmth. You managed to get all the way down its shaft, breath hitching in your throat at the size. Each time, you thought you would be fine to continue; Vunoa got eager and tried pumping within you. Hungry moans filled the air as liquid gushed inside you, lubing your walls.

Vunoa chirped more, thrusting its hips into you. You reached down to push your fingers within the folds of its lips, feeling the squishy interior. Noises filled the air from both of you as want and desire grew more than it had before.

Without much time, Vunoa reached up and grabbed your shoulders, pulling your face into theirs and shoving their tongue down your throat. Strawberry-like liquid covered your hand as more liquid pumped within you, Vunoa’s chirps turning into growls as it came. The feeling of everything at once pushed you further. You continued to ride it, thoughts filling your mind of what if’s and maybe’s as you rode your final wave, clenching and contorting on their cock.

Vunoa withdrew its tongue, carefully withdrawing from you and spilling its liquid onto a blanket that was spread beneath you. You rolled onto your side, feeling the embrace of its arms and tail around you. Your eyes were suddenly heavy, filled with enjoyment but so many questions. Chimes lulled you to sleep.

You awoke within a few hours to find yourself back in the room you had been summoning Vunoa from. Everything appeared to still be in order. Vunoa stood within the chalk circles, a vial around its neck.

Was that all just a dream? You stood from the ground, feeling an ache between your thighs. Nope, definitely not a dream. But how did you end up back here? You looked to Vunoa, expecting an answer.

It smirked and cocked its head at you, chirps ringing through your mind, an empty bowl at its feet. The door to the room opened, revealing an elder woman covered in feathers and bone.

“I take it the contract has been fulfilled?” Her voice was kind and warm. She motioned between Vunoa and yourself.

You glanced between the two, unsure how to answer. Vunoa stepped beyond the chalk line, walking up to nudge your chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, off to training. Shoo shoo!” She pulled the both of you out of the room. You weren’t quite able to pinpoint how she could see Vunoa.

“Glamour,” Vunoa whispered to you, a smug smirk crossing its face again.

“Ah, that explains it. Stay out of my head!” You pushed its face away from your body in a joking manner.

“I’d rather live there.” It slid its tongue out and wiggled the end of your ear, causing a moan to seep from your throat.

“Hey! Save that for later!” You covered your face, a blush spreading across your cheeks.

Vunoa got down on all fours, offering you to get on its back once more. You abided, watching as swirls morphed around the two of you and you arrived at the strange world. An adventure stood before you, one that would take you between different planes, learning different medicines, and hopefully learning to love this galactic creature beneath your body.


End file.
